


Every Me Every You

by Lamia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Calm Down Erik, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short snippets of Charles and Erik's encounters in different scenarios and tropes. With words and pictures.</p><p>Stranger on a Train:<br/>Charles could not take his eyes off the man and the way he was controlling those needles.</p><p>NEW! Ebbs and Flows:<br/>When their late night debate strips them off their guard and things turn too honest for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the series is taken from a part of PLACEBO song 'Every You Every Me'

Charles could not take his eyes off the man and the way he was controlling those needles.

 

It was hypnotising, to say the least. Sure, he’d seen men knitting on the subway before. This was New York, after all.

But to do it with such a fine, precise control of telekinesis power? That was definitely the first.

 

He’d certainly seen a lot of mutants showing off their powers in public. Often it was an act of defiance, of retaliation even. Sometimes, it was nothing more than harmless mischief.

But this man, and what he was doing, was different. There was something about that stoic expression, the relaxed gesture, and the quiet focus on something so domestic among the fidgeting commuters that intrigued him. Charles did not need his power to tell him how uncomfortable the man was making the others feel, and how little he seemed to care about it. Charles knew it was rude to stare but still…this subversive silence? He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

 

That was when their eyes met.

 


	2. Ebbs and Flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their late night debate strips them off their guard and things turn too honest for comfort.

“What do you want, Charles?” Erik tightens his grip on Charles’ hips while slowly rubbing his thumbs on the other’s hip bones. After hours of heated argument, he now somehow finds himself with the most infuriating telepath in his lap. Out of a thousand possibilities of tonight’s debate, Erik did not imagine this. Charles’ growing erection is rubbing against his own and it’s becoming too much to bear. His heart is pounding in his ear, his face all flushed and sweaty. Charles looks no different. His hands are cold and sweaty on Erik’s shoulder. It takes every ounce of his self-control not to just ignore the other and do exactly what his body is telling him to do.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” he pushes again.

Instead of voicing his answer, Charles closes his eyes and leans down until their foreheads touch. Their heavy breathing cuts through the night’s silence and otherwise stillness. It’s all getting too much. He knows Charles needs a moment. It must have been a shock to him, as it was for Erik, to act on their impulses. In all his years of knowing Charles, it’s always been calculated moves between them, or at least, that’s how it’s been for Erik. Rarely does he surprise himself like this. Then again, Charles is always challenging him like no one else dares to.  
  
But as much as they love to argue and lock horns, they also know when to stop and let go.  
Tonight there’s no turning back. It’s either all in or not at all. And Erik can only hope now that they are beyond any second thought. He knows he wants to do this, whatever it is that they are doing. But Charles? 

  
Erik is pulled short from his thought when those striking blue eyes once again find his. Something has changed. With their eyes still locked, he feels Charles pulling his hands away from his shoulders. Already Erik is starting to miss their weight. He is just about to tighten his grip on the other again when he feels those warm, firm hands caressing his face instead. He’s being gentle, almost too gentle and it’s breaking his heart. If Charles doesn’t want this…if this is his way of letting him know. Erik tries to swallow a lump in his throat.  
  
It’s just so gentle. And infuriating. _It’s so fucking Charles_.  
  
Suddenly Charles closes the last distance between them. The kiss is tentative at first, as if neither of them is sure of their footing, of their next move. He soon feels Charles start licking and sucking on his bottom lip. He’s asking for a permission that Erik can now admit to himself he has granted Charles a long time ago, since the first moment they learned to agree to disagree. He opens his mouth and lets Charles’ tongue dance against his.  
  
_“I’d rather show you,”_ says a gentle voice in his head.  
  
  
And he does.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Knit One Purl Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466766) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)




End file.
